Ich verspreche dich
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Sus manos se cerraron sobre la ropa del otro, luego de escuchar la forma sincera en que él otro se había confesado, sabía que hablaba de él, habían deseado esperar hasta pasar la guerra, para poder estar juntos.


When tenías un solo trabajo y fallaste dolorosamente en él.

Hola ¿Qué tal? LiNekoWeillch in da fandom again! -regresando a hablar con el internet :'c-

Pues esta historia fue escrita de forma express, literalmente, para dejar salir todo lo sad que un rol me dejó (un rol hermoso y random y muy sad :v ) pero que ahora que leo el fanfic...

¡El caso! Pasemos a lo que nos importa.

 **Advertencia** : Fanfic basado en un hermoso rol. Escrito de forma express mientras me duraba lo sad. Y creo que nada más.

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia no me pertenece. Solo utilizo a los pjs (DE NUEVO) para mis historias.

Se lo iba a dedicar a mi Pru-Liebe pero como es muy feito, siento que ella se merece cosas más bellas de esta pareja D:, ahora que si le gusta...

 _Dedicado a mi Pru de rol, que sin ella está historia no hubiera tenido el drama que tiene y por soportar mis redundancias redundantes._

* * *

 ** _Ich verspreche dich_**

"Deberías venir a verlo"

Eran las palabras más difíciles que había podido escuchar decir al alemán, en los últimos meses. El tono devastado y cansado con la que imprimió esa única frase, simplemente no podía reflejar de forma correcta todo lo que estaba cargando en ese momento, porque, a pesar de ser tachado como un completo monstruo, era una de las más grandes victimas de todo lo ocurrido.

Y aunque lo sabía, no existían palabras correctas para poder mencionarlo, no había un punto de equilibrio donde un "todo estará bien" sirviera en ese momento. Él había decidido alejarse, de una forma un tanto cobarde cuando observó cómo los golpes más fuertes y las consecuencias caían sobre los que fueron sus aliados en esos momentos. Observando desde afuera, desde la parte de la culpa que había querido tomar, como el rubio y el albino soportaban cada vez más lo que un grupo de hombres habían decidido por ellos.

Sus manos temblaron cuando la llamada se cortó. Sin decir más, sin siquiera esperar una afirmación y el corazón del austriaco simplemente se hizo más pequeño de lo que era. Había estado temeroso por esas pocas palabras, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin poder diferenciar entre lo correcto y su contraparte, prefirió ir hacia el lugar. Dejándose llevar por ese malestar de vacío en su estómago y una presión extraña sobre su corazón.

 **QnQ**

El lugar estaba más oscuro y silencioso de cómo lo recordaba. Aquella casa llena de luz y energía, de pronto, de una mañana a otra se había apagado y no era de extrañarse. Mirar hacía todos lados, buscando un atisbo de lo que se había perdido era aún más doloroso que seguir al frente, sin conocer nada de lo que el enorme pasillo guardaba.

Caminó en completo silencio, procurando que el tacón de sus zapatos no resonara sobre la descuidada madera de los pisos, llevando su mirar hacía las diminutas imperfecciones, que al arremolinarse juntas parecía que ese lugar se derrumbaría; pero en realidad no era eso lo importante. Siguió su andar, sin querer concentrarse en los mínimos detalles, hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones principales, delante de la pared que la guardaba una joven enfermera se encontraba sentada, pidiéndole silencio mucho antes de siquiera desear hablar, le indicó que dentro, el joven Ludwig podía atenderlo, pero que necesitaba que guardase todo el cuidado posible.

Roderich asintió, acercándose despacio hacia la puerta, observando lo que ocurría ahí dentro, una suave música clásica llenaba el lugar, la tenue luz coloreaba las cuatro paredes y a ambos hombres dentro de ella, la risa estruendosa del peliblanco se escuchaba sobre las notas musicales que la grabación tenía, las típicas palabras que rebelaban cuan asombroso era su autor podía oírse sobre la lectura del alemán.

– Querido diario… El día de hoy fui asombroso – la tranquila voz del rubio intentaba mantenerse estoica, sin mostrar dolor en ningún momento – como todos los días. En fin, hoy pude ver el rostro de mis enemigos suplicando por misericordia ¡demasiado patético!

–Ja! Esos inútiles – y aunque la voz pareciera ser la misma, podía escucharse lejana, complicada de describir. Estaba ahí, sentado entre las almohadas y sábanas blancas de aquel lugar, con una sonrisa vaga, mirando el rostro de su hermano, como si deseará entender quién era ese sujeto, porque estaba ahí y la razón por la que se sentía tan cómodo a su lado. Ese de ahí, que miraba tan distante, era Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Cuyos ojos siempre mostraron grandeza, seguridad y valentía, hoy se notaban apagados, lejanos y un tanto perdidos, lo que hizo que sintiera más grande aquel hueco en el estómago y uno nuevo en el corazón.

Ludwig levantó la mirada al sentir que alguien más estaba ahí, encontrándose con las amatistas orbes del austriaco, levantándose sin antes decirle algo en voz muy baja al albino, saliendo de ahí, tocando el brazo de su invitado, para decirle que podía pasar. Nervioso el castaño aceptó, caminando justo hacia la cama donde el otro había decidido por recostarse, mirar hacía el techo. Podía entenderlo sin palabras, se acercó lentamente, sentándose a un lado de él, sin decir nada, solo estirando su mano para toar las finas hebras de cabello blanquecino que caía sobre su frente, bajando sus dedos por sus mejillas, acariciándolas solo un poco, hasta tener la atención del sujeto.

Este le miró con confusión, pues era obvio que no podía recordarlo o siquiera ubicar que lo había visto en algún momento, pero el suave toque de su mano contra de su piel, se sentía bien.

– Tus manos son suaves… –murmuró el prusiano, sin oponerse a que siguiera con sus acciones – como las de un pianista, delicadas y pequeñas… como si ellas hubieran tocado lo que se escucha ahora –soltó con una suave sonrisita, como si hubiera recordado algo, pero no con la cabeza, más bien con sus demás sentidos.

– ¿Lo crees así? Me halaga que lo digas – una diminuta sonrisa logró dibujarse en su serio e intranquilo semblante, hablando con honestidad, pues algo había de cierto en ello, alguna vez había logrado interpretar la pieza musical, enfrente de él, durante los años de paz.

–Y hueles bien, como una mezcla de libros y pastel de fresa… algo de madera también –la sonrisita no se iba de su semblante, haciendo que luciera tranquilo. Los ojos del castaño comenzaron a humedecerse – ¿Podrías quedarte a mi lado? Me gusta como hueles.

Sin pesarlo dos veces, decidió acostarse en uno de los costados del otro, para poder abrazarlo, poder colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, recordar la forma de aquel cuerpo, su olor y sobre todo la calidez que le caracterizaba. Nada de eso había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo albino, el mismo rostro, el mismo aroma, el mismo latir de su corazón, pero ya no estaba del todo ahí, lo único que quedaba de aquella impaciente e interesante esencia era lo escrito en sus diarios, lo que le faltaba para estar completo.

Era obvio que aquello lastimaba.

Gilbert colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro joven, apretándolo un poco, mientras respiraba el aroma que tanto parecía gustarle. Como si deseara grabarlo para siempre dentro de si.

– Me recuerdas a alguien, una persona que siempre quise– después de unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio volvió a hablar, sin apartar mucho su rostro del cabello contrario – pero creo que él nunca me quiso como yo lo hice

–Y si te digo, que en verdad, él te amó más de lo que podía reconocer… –sus manos se cerraron sobre la ropa del otro, luego de escuchar la forma sincera en que él otro se había confesado, sabía que hablaba de él, habían deseado esperar hasta pasar la guerra, para poder estar juntos, Gilbert había tenido la esperanza de seguir siendo una nación, de convertirse en algo más fuerte, pero nada salió como lo esperado

El semblante del prusiano solo cambio a ser una mueca de nostalgia, apretándolo más entre sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos. Nada parecía pasar por su mente pero era claro que deseaba recordar algo, lo que fuera. Sin embargo solo ideas sueltas y apenas rostros que había visto ese día.

–Y si me amó tanto ¿Por qué no está aquí? Junto a mí… Debió estar a mi lado, pero al parecer jamás le importé…

–A veces las personas son idiotas y no comprenden lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden… – levantándose para acercarse a su rostro, dejando un suave beso en su mejilla – pero puedo asegurarte que él está contigo, él te ama tanto como tú lo hiciste con él… –y sus ojos permitieron sin más dejar que sus lágrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas

– ¿Por qué lloras? ¿La persona que amas tampoco está contigo? Seguro es un idiota como el mío –dijo soltando una risa estruendosa, una bastante de él, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas, con bastante delicadeza, como si fuera una flor a la que quitarle el rocío – Deja de llorar, eres bonito, quédate conmigo, prometo amarte y respetarte, estaré a tu lado hasta que la vida se extinga para ambos – tomando la mano del otro, mientras la observaba, sonriendo, acostándose sobre las almohadas de nuevo, cerrando sus ojos y respirando agitado, complicado– ¿prometes también hacerlo?

–Mientras siga existiendo, te seguiré amando – apretando la mano del otro con algo de fuerza, muy poco en realidad a comparación del abrazo que lentamente se iba soltando – no dejaré de hacerlo por nada, te lo prometo – volviendo a acercarse a su rostro, dejando un beso en sus labios entre abiertos que reclamaban oxigeno cada vez más rápido.

Apenas pudo murmurar un suave "gracias" antes de que su sonrisa se borrara, sus ojos se cerraran y su cuerpo dejara de reclamar aire con violencia, dejando que su vida se fuera, delante de los ojos amatistas del austriaco.

* * *

 _Entonces ¿qué opinas? ¿si?¿no? ¿me largo una vez más de este fandom? No sé, dejamelo en reviews 7u7r_


End file.
